Since the introduction of data services in mobile telecommunications networks (referred to hereinafter, by way of example, as Public Land Mobile Networks, PLMNs), limited bandwidth has presented both operators and subscribers with significant problems. Whilst new network architectures and traffic optimisation schemes have greatly increased available bandwidth, these do not necessarily keep pace with the ever increasing demands of subscribers and data services. With the now ubiquitous smartphones and other data hungry devices, bandwidth consumption will only increase further.
Many user applications and services are in an “always-on” state such that devices are almost continuously consuming bandwidth even if at a relatively low level. Consider for example push email, social networks and the like. All of these services are pushing and pulling a steady stream of data to and from the PLMN. Aggregated across a large number of users (in a PLMN cell), the total impact on bandwidth usage can be significant and can be particularly problematic during busy periods and/or at geographic hotspots such as in the vicinity of a football stadium.
Currently the only practical way to completely eliminate bandwidth usage at a mobile device is for a subscriber to either switch off his or her phone or put the phone into a “flight mode” (closing all possible connections like data and phone usage). Whilst a subscriber might do this when he or she is being charged based upon data traffic, many subscribers these days are on bundle-based tariffs, or even unlimited data packages, so there is little or no incentive for the subscribers to switch off data services merely for the benefit of the network operator (and other subscribers). Some subscribers might not even appreciate that their devices are sending and receiving data in the background.
Similar bandwidth issues can arise in the case of non-data services including voice, i.e. at peak times and/or in “hotspot” areas network capacity can become overloaded resulting in poor service levels.
In the absence of a mechanism or service to actively reduce subscriber bandwidth consumption, PLMN operators must either subject subscribers to a reduced service level or install expensive additional network infrastructure.